


Mystreet X TWDG

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Aaron is a were-wolf, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ein being Ein, Ein being mean, Ein being overconfident in himself, F/M, Freeform, Horror, Katelyn being a full on tsundere, Kawaii~chan talking in 3rd person, Lilly Being an Asshole (Walking Dead: A New Day), Original Fiction, Other, So yea, TWDG Mix Challenge (Walking Dead), Travis flirting?, Travis might be scared, Ultima Aaron, Zombie Apocalypse, anyways enjoy, btw this takes place after season 6, i think, just no lucinda, kim's ghost is here too, this might be like season 6 all over again, will and tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: Hi guys~You might not know me, if you don't I am That_1_Furry I am co-creator on lot's of fanfics that Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer does sooooo yea, I am editing this for them. so yay! anyways enjoy~
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Garroth Ro'Meave /Kim, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Kudos: 2





	Mystreet X TWDG

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys~  
> You might not know me, if you don't I am That_1_Furry I am co-creator on lot's of fanfics that Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer does sooooo yea, I am editing this for them. so yay! anyways enjoy~

Aphmau and Aaron walked about with there friend group, plus Ein. Even though they hated each other they had to work together to survive. "Aphmau~sama are you sure it is safe to be out here? Kawaii~chan just wants to make sure..." Kawaii~chan trails of. "I'm sure it is Kawaii~chan, right Aaron?" Aphmau says looking up to him "Yea it should be fine if there is anything we can protect are self's" Aaron responds, sure of the group. The group stops as they come across a motor inn. "Aphmau~sama what is that?" Kawaii~chan asks. "I think it's a motor inn" Aphmau says, answering Kawaii~chan's question. "Guys I don't think we should be around here, this place gives me the creeps" Katelyn says "Yea guys, not to be a 'party pooper' and what not but I gotta agree with my bae, this place is creepy" Travis says, agreeing with Katelyn. "HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT" Katelyn yells at Travis, "Jeeessss sorry Katelyn" Travis said, taken back by her approach. Garroth and Kim just snickered at Katelyn. "Well since you all SUCK I'm going to head inside so I don't get eaten thank you very much." Ein says, about to stroll into the motor inn. "Not so fast _Ein_ " Aaron says pulling him by his shirt causing him to stumble backwards. "Oh ho ho, what do we have _here_ " Ein says turning around to face Aaron with a smirk. "Back off Ein" Garroth says stepping in, "Yea Ein back off" Zane says, adding onto his brother. "Can we just leave him out here to rot-" "Katelyn~sama!" "What? I would be nice not having him around" Katelyn says angry at Ein. "As much as we would like to kick him off we need him to help us survive, so if you all want to die then go ahead." Everyone turns to Kim as they see Ghost has taken possession over her. "What? She's right." Kim asks as soon as Ghost stops.


End file.
